This invention relates to a method of joining sheets of a non-magnetic material to one another and to apparatus for use in such a method.
In many applications, such as road stabilization and filter beds it is necessary to use a product having a honeycomb structure. For example, it is known to make temporary road surfaces by laying down on the ground a length of glued Kraft paper having a honeycomb structure and then filling the structure with sand. The use of glued Kraft paper has the disadvantage that it disintegrates when it gets wet. It is clearly desirable to use in place of the Kraft paper a plastics material which will not deteriorate in wet conditions. However, up to now no method of forming a honeycomb structure of plastics material, which is economically viable, has been known. In addition, there are other applications where the use of a honeycomb or similar structure made of a plastics material would be desirable.